Conventionally, of information processing devices such as digital multiple devices having a copy function and the like, a device which has a data transmission function of storing data read by a reader in a memory, and transmitting that data to another information processing device such as a computer, another digital multiple device, or the like is known (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-358857).
However, since the information processing device such as a digital multiple device having the data transmission function executes the data transmission processing without allowing the user to confirm the data size of data to be transmitted, the following problems may occur.
For example, when the amount of transmission data is large (e.g., that data includes color data and a large number of pages), the load on resources such as a memory, CPU, and the like of a device as a destination of transmission becomes heavy. When a device as a destination of transmission is shared by a plurality of users, since the load may become heavier, damages become more serious. Hence, it is desired to solve such problems.